Meet the Parents
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: A short Glee fluff story with my interpretation of Kurt metting Blaine's Parents for the first time. This is where Blaine suggests Kurt goes back to his house to meet them. Read about Kurt who stands up to Blaine's homophobic father and the consequences of such actions.
1. Blaine Suggests

**Meet the Parents**

"Kurt... Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine reached over to take Kurt's hand across the lima bean table top.

"Umm... Sorry I spaced out there. Yes?" Kurt blushed.

"Is something that matter with your McKinley friends?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand gently to show he cared. "We were just talking about the drama of New Directions and you froze."

"No, nothings wrong with them, it's just that I miss them so much. We were talking about them and it sort of washed over me." Kurt smiled at him hesitantly before continuing "But it's not like I would miss you if I left Dalton."

"Babe, you know you wouldn't lose me if you back to McKinley. I could come visit you and you could always come back and visit at Dalton. We would make it work." Blaine smiled across the table at his gorgeous boyfriend. The blush spreading again across Kurt's face as he looked up at his eyes.

"Anyway I know we always come here for coffee and talk but I actually brought you here for a special purpose." Blaine stopped speaking as he saw Kurt freeze again. He was holding his breathe waiting for the rest of Blaine's thought to be aired. "It's not bad... necessarily!" grimacing as he couldn't lie totally to Kurt. "You remeber how you have been asking lately when you can meet my parents?"

"Yeah, you always say you don't think it is a good idea yet" Kurt unfroze and took a breath as he spoke. "I know you don't have the same relationship I have with my dad, you told me that but I still want to meet them."

Blaine looked down at the table as he struggled to finish what he had started now. _Why did it have to be so hard? Here was the boy he loved, the boy he wanted to spend all his time with but words came with increasing difficulty._ "Well you have a chance now. My parent's have invited me back for dinner Friday night. They said they would like to meet you" He finished lamely.

"Blaine" Kurt breathed. "Blaine please look at me." Blaine slowly looked up at his boyfriends face. "I would love to meet your parents" Kurt squealed. Then bringing his voice back down so as not to keep disturbing the other customers at the lima bean "But only if you want me too."

Silence passd for a moment as they looked at each other. Kurt's face slowly fell as Blaine had yet to respond. "Of course I want you to" Blaine sighed "It's just I don't want you to break up with me if you don't like them. I am not ready to give you up as my boyfriend."

"Do you really think so little of me Blaine?" Kurt pretended to be hurt before smiling widely. "I love you and I am not ready to let you go yet either." He leaned across to give Blaine a kiss. Keeping it short and gentle as he remembered where they were.

"I love you too."

"How did your dad take the news that you would be missing a Friday night dinner?" Blaine glanced over at Kurt. Sitting in the passenger seat next to him fidgeting in the seat.

"At first he was angry. He thought I was just trying to avoid them. Then I explained I was going to be meeting your parents and he seemed to understand." A small smile lighting up his face.

Lapsing back into silence for a few minutes they boys were both nervous. "So..." ventured Kurt, nerves getting the better of him. "Is there anything I should know about your parents before I meet them?"

Blaine considered this for a moment biting down on his bottom lip. "Yeah there are a few things I should probably mention before we get there." He heard Kurt swallow harshly. "Well as you already know my father and I aren't as close as you and your dad. I think that I told you he openly disapproved of my coming out right?"

"Yeah, you have told me" Kurts voice thick with emotion.

"He still doesn't approve of my dating boys. My mother on the other hand doesn't mind so long as I am happy. I am fairly certain that I got told to invite you to dinner due only to her insiting they should meet you." Blaine heard his words as they left his mnouth and worried instantly that he had hurt Kurts feelings. Taking his eyes of the road he glanced over. Kurt's eyes were glistening but it didn't look like he was crying yet. "Kurt that came out badly please don't cry."

Kurt sniffed and gave a dry cough. "Sorry, it's alright I know you didn't mean it that way." Taking a moment he slowed his breathing. "Okay, please continue."

Reluctanly Blaine spoke again "Well as we got the day off from Dalton we are going to be there earlier than dinner. I thought maybe you could spend some time at my place. Maybe get to know my mom. Dad isn't a monster. He is not like Karofsky. He just thinks that it is shameful to have a son that is gay. I guess you could say he just isn't as supportive of me as Burt is to you."

Kurt quietly thought over their conversation while looking out the window. It was a sunny afternoon in Ohio and the temperature was perfect. Suddenly the car slowed and he looked round to see what was wrong.

Blaine looked over apprehensive of Kurt's opinion, but as time was almost out he took a deep breath and decided to get it over with. _Crap! What if this messed everything up between them._ "Kurt there is one more thing you should know before we arrive." Blaine continued driving up the driveway. "I didn't want to tell you before because I didn't want anything to change between us. I am sort of rich."

Kurt's eyebrow seemed to rise but apart from that Blaine got no respone. "Please Kurt say something"

Smiling hugely he chuckled at his boyfriends face. "It doesn't matter Blaine i dont care about that. I care about you, but just so I know. How rich are we talking?"

Blaine almost smiled. "Umm... really rich. You will probably get an idea in a second we are almost there. The drive is a bit long but it gives us some privacy."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah it doesn't matter if you are really rich, I don't care about that."

"Glad to hear" it Blaine smiled.

"Wait!" exclaimed Kurt as all of Blaines words sunk in. "This is the drive to your house?" Looking around he would have thought he was just driving through the country.

"My family have a rather extensive property."


	2. The Car Problem

Blaine opened the door and pulled Kurt inside, rubbing his arms down Kurt's arms. He still seemed in shock and was breathing slowly. Looking at his watch he saw it was two o'clock. That probably meant that that his mom would be fusing around in the kitchen. No idea where his dad was and not too sorry for that fact at the moment.

"Kurt, are you still with me?" Blaine asked worried.

"Just give me a minute, please" Kurt's voice pleaded. His eyes looked around the room at the decor and a smile played around his lips. The person who decorated here had some style and he chuckled to himself as he thought it obviously wasn't his boyfriend. He loved Blaine but he had this awkwardness around fashion that sort of made him disabled in Kurt's view. He was just as bad as a straight guy most of the time. Every so often though he surprised Kurt by making the choices Kurt would make himself. This tasteful design was completely beyond him though.

"What's so funny?" Blaine took Kurt's chin gently in his hand and pulled it down so his boyfriend's eyes had to meet his. There was some emotion moving around in Kurt's eyes that he couldn't understand but he recognised part of the look. Enough that he felt embarrassed and groaned slightly.

"I think you already know that answer as you just groaned" laughed Kurt. "I was just admiring the design scheme used here and thinking about your fashion disasters. It made me think you had no input in it." He pulled his boyfriend into a hug though and whispered in his ear "Don't worry I think it's adorable."

"I am glad you can laugh at me. Let's go find my mom so I can introduce you to her. I bet I know where she is", smirked Blaine. Clasping their hands together he led Kurt towards the back of the house and through to the biggest, brightest and best kitchen.

Kurt's face lit up as he took in the beautiful white walls and cupboards. The surfaces were a dark brownish grey throwing the place into deep contrasts pleasing to the eye. Over at the sink was a lady with dark curly hair that fell just beyond her shoulders. The hair was so familiar even though Kurt rarely got to see it. If he had his way Blaine would never gel his hair. This was obviously where he got it from. Meaning this lady who stood with her back to them could only be Blaine's mom.

"Hi Mom" Blaine called over. "I came home early I hope you don't mind but I wanted to show Kurt around."

Turning round his mom smiled. "Of course it isn't. I miss you dear. I wish you would come home more often and spend some time with your mom. And this young man must be Kurt." She walked forward and pulled Kurt into a hug. "It's very nice to meet you at last Kurt."

Blaine waited anxiously. Kurt was not really used to being hugged or touched by people he didn't know well. He didn't blame Kurt after what Karofsky had put him through. "Mom, a little warning next time please."

Kurt felt the blush rising in his cheeks. "It's all right Mrs. Anderson. It's very nice to meet you at last too." Kurt hugged her back before pulling back and turning towards Blaine. Playfully he slapped at his boyfriends shoulder. "Your mom is welcome to hug me, Blaine."

Blaine's smile was dazzling as he realised Kurt was cool with it. "So Mom do you need any help here?" Blaine couldn't help the look that appeared on his face.

Laughing at her son's face Mrs. Anderson relied "No dear, I don't think you could help much anyway. Remember the last time you helped me in the kitchen?"

Blaine immediately blushed tomato red and Kurt found himself smirking and eager to hear the story. Blaine had already admitted to Kurt that he lacked any cooking ability during the conversations they had while dating at Dalton. However before he could ask about it Blaine saw his face. "I think we should go and introduce you to my dad Kurt" Blaine got out. "Any ideas where he might be Mom?"

"He was in his study earlier but he did say he needed to have a look at the car. It has been playing up and he wanted to call a mechanic but has been busy so decided to try himself." She answered as the oven went off. "Why don't you boys go off and I will let you know when dinner is ready."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice so grabbing Kurt's hand he pulled him back the way they had entered the kitchen. "It was nice to meet you Kurt" Mrs. Anderson called as they turned to leave.

"Thank you, I am pleased I finally got to meet you too Mrs. Anderson."

"Call me Rita, please dear." She called again as her son pulled him from the room.

When they had moved far enough from the kitchen that Blaine was sure his mom would not hear them he turned to Kurt. "So what do you think of my Mom Kurt?" Blaine bit his lip again while he waited for the verdict.

"Blaine will you stop worrying. You will give yourself wrinkles and I am too young to have a boyfriend with wrinkles", laughed Kurt. "Your mom is great. To be honest she sort of reminds me of Carole. They both have a really calm and good nature to them."

Sliding his hand from his boyfriends he raised it to stoke Blaine's cheek. Blaine looked carefully in his eyes searching for something. After a moment he must have found what he wanted as he spoke. "Kurt before you met my dad I should tell you he can be a bit abrupt. My grandfather raised him under a strict military regime. He doesn't force that on me but he is uncomfortable with expressions of affection between two guys." Blaine sighed. "For the moment I guess I am asking if you will just humour him because I would rather not argue with him tonight."

"Of course, I don't want to cause any problems babe", Kurt half-smiled back at him. Leaning down he quickly pressed a light kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I had to get that off my mind before we go any further."

"Umm" moaned Blaine, "what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I think you got that the wrong way round" smirked Kurt. "Now lead on. Let's get this show on the road."

Thinking to himself that he was lucky Kurt had ever said yes to him after he had been oblivious and stupid Blaine lead the way down to his father's study. Signalling for him to wait there, Blaine knocked on the door and poked his head around the door. "He isn't in here", pulling the door shut he beckoned for Kurt to follow him.

Kurt remembered from the outside the house looked big with four different levels but the house seemed even bigger on the inside. He followed Blaine down the hallway from the main foyer and was so lost in thought he didn't see Blaine stop. Which meant he walked straight into the back of him, "Sorry Blaine", he murmured.

Now he stopped and was back from letting his mind wander he heard what had made Blaine stop. There was a male voice, obviously his dads talking. Since there was no second voice Kurt assumed he was on the phone. Though they couldn't make out the words he sounded angry.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend how was frozen. Putting a hand on his shoulder Blain unfroze and whispered "Maybe we should come back later".

"No you can come in", came his father's voice from closer than before. The next second the hall was flooded with natural sunlight that was streaming into the garage through the open garage door as he dad opened the door to the house.

"Hello Dad. I didn't want to disturb you." Blaine spoke in a rush. Moving past his dad into the spacious garage, hoping Kurt would follow.

"Hello Mr Anderson. I am Blaine's friend Kurt" offered Kurt as he held out his hand to Blaine's father.

"Umm. Nice to meet you, I suppose." He shook Kurt's hand and signalled for him to join them in the garage. "I thought you two were dating now though. That's what your mother told me Blaine", he asked uncomfortably turning to his son.

"We are", Blaine responded addressing the floor.

"Is that what Dalton has been teaching you boy?"

Blaine allowed a puzzled expression to appear on his face before looking up to meet his father's glare. "Do they teach you to look at the floor rather than look someone in the face when talking to someone?"

Blaine understood straight away and answered "No, sorry."

"Very good, now how about you answer my first question while looking at me? Add some volume so I can hear you this time as well", his father gruffly barked at him.

Kurt felt sorry for Blaine, obviously this wasn't the worse possible scenario he had imagined but he felt the embarrassment Blaine felt and with Blaine's no contact request he could only try to catch his eye and smile encouragement.

"I said 'We are'."

"That's better." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You boy, Kurt was it?"

"Yes" stuttered Kurt.

"Why did you introduce yourself as just his friend then? Is my boy not good enough for you or something?"

"No. No of course not. Blaine is a great guy, sometime I think he is too good to settle for someone like me." He paused to smile at Blaine. "I only introduced myself to you as his friend as it has come to my attention that you are not wholly comfortable with your son's interested in boys." Finishing he stood there in silence thinking _I have so messed this up. Blaine's dad is gonna hate me._

Blaine's heart went out to Kurt, he was handling this so well, even if he was insecure about it. "Well that is very decent of you, boy. I thank you for considering that but I would rather have straight forward facts. Just don't give me too many details. You know just for future reference" barked Mr Anderson.

"Sure, Mr Anderson."

Blaine was grateful that Kurt was handling it so well but decided it was better to shift the focus. "Is everything okay Dad? We overheard you on the phone as we came along the hall."

"Eavesdropping, hmm. Well since you don't know what was said as you just demonstrated with your question I think we can let this one slide. The problem is the car. I can't get it started, when I try it makes a horrible metal grinding sound. I was on to the company that sold it to me but they can't get any one out to look at it until Monday at the earliest. I wanted to take it tomorrow, now I guess I am stuck with the other one."

Mr Anderson looked deep in thought and Blaine looked at a loss of words, not knowing what to say. Kurt stood there watching them both. Blaine may not care what his parents thought of Kurt but to Kurt it was important to make Blaine's parents like him. He stood there waging a mental battle in his brain considering his options.

Option 1 – Call his dad and get his help. That meant their parents had to meet and Kurt wasn't sure he was ready for that yet.

Option 2 – Do nothing and miss probably the best opportunity to try and impress Blaine's father.

Option 3 – Help out his boyfriend's father possibly impressing him but with a high chance of destroying his favourite green shirt.

Really as he thought over it he realised if he was in Blaine's position Blaine would have helped him no matter the cost. He felt bad he didn't offer his help straight away and resolved to go with option 3.

"Hmm, Mr Anderson, Sir. Might I offer some assistance?"

Blaine's father turned towards him with an expression of incredulity on his face. What could this boy do that would be any help. "How do you plan to give me assistance? Meaning no disrespect to you but I have more money and power if I can't get it sorted how are you planning to?"

Blaine was looking just as confused and then understanding flickered on his face. "Kurt's dad is a mechanic in Lima, Kurt could call him and he would be out here in a couple of hours." He saw Kurt's grimace and became confused again. If he hadn't been thinking of calling his father what did Kurt expect to do.

"That's great Blaine, but I doubt Kurt's father has ever dealt with a car this advanced. Has he?"

Kurt looking like he regretted whatever he had decided gave Blaine a wink with another grimace. "Actually sir he has. A couple of years ago he took me up to Columbia and he bought some used cars. The owners were wealthy and decided to scrap them. One of the cars was the older model of this same car. We got it working and he sold it on to one of his regular customers."

"Well okay why don't you give him a call while I go and get a drink for all of us", leaving the room with a slight smile on his face.

"Blaine before you say anything doing me a favour. Keep quiet and follow my instructions." Kurt said forcefully. He looked over to check Blaine understood. Blaine nodded still with a confused expression on his sexy face. _Damn Blaine! When he was confused it was just so sexy._

Kurt dropped to the floor and started crawling under the car. Blaine admitted he loved to see this new forceful side of his boyfriend but curiosity made him break his silence.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"You obviously didn't notice my pronouns. I said 'we fixed it'. You know Finn helps out in the shop. Well I have been known to as well. I am good at it but don't enjoy it. Turn the ignition please"

Blaine turned the key in the ignition for a minute then saw Kurt standing up and opening the bonnet of the car. "Why am I only learning this now?"

"Did you ever ask me about it Blaine?" Kurt sighed. "Ignition again please"

That metallic grinding came again. "Okay", Kurt called. "Have you got some long tipped pliers, engine oil and a spanner?"

Blaine stood there for a minute thinking. To be honest he hardly came to the garage. He had built a car with his dad when he was younger but they had a mechanic friend of his dad's telling them what to do. Since then he had nothing to do with the garage. That had been one of his dad's early attempts to turn Blaine straight. Blaine learnt a lot about the pieces of a car but didn't have the patience of skill to do much else.

"Blaine, snap out of it." Kurt waved his hand in front of his boyfriends face to wake him up. Blaine snapped out of it and looked around to find the need equipment.

Handing them to Kurt he asked "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Kurt just turned to him and gave Blaine the Kurt special smile that melted him every time, "Trust me". _ That smile should be illegal, it made Blaine act like a total fool. It was so hot._

Blaine slipped his arms around Kurt's waist and whispered in his ear "Always". Blain broke away as he heard his father approaching the garage again.

Kurt grabbed the pliers and went to work doing something under the bonnet.

"What is he doing?" Blaine's father asked as he came back in. His voice an angry growl that immediately upset Blaine and made him angry too.

"My boyfriend is fixing your car, so why don't you keep quiet and let him work", Blaine snapped. His father glared at him but didn't move or say anything.

"All done, I believe. Try the ignition Blaine" Blaine turned the key and the car roared to life and settled to its usual working state. Smiling Kurt wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"How did you do that?" asked Mr Anderson apparently appalled a gay young man his son had brought home could fix it when he couldn't.

"It wasn't anything really; you had some sort of metal debris trapped in the engine. It was causing the grinding when the engine tried to turn. The engine was only receiving half power as well because when this entered the engine it disconnected the power lead. So when I removed then I reconnected the power to the right side of the engine."

Mr Anderson looked at him and he went from outrage, to astonishment before he settled for amused. "Well I thank you for everything you have done." Then chuckled, "Maybe you should ask my son to show you to his room because I think you might need to clean yourself up."

Kurt looked down at his shirt and hands. Damn it! He had got even filthier than he had expected. He looked over at Blaine and raised an eyebrow. Blaine looked extremely worried but Kurt couldn't work out why. It was almost if he expected Kurt to break down into tears.

"Blaine show the young man to your bathroom, help him clean up and then I suggest you take him on a tour of the rest of the house." He turned to tidy up as his son moved over to his boyfriend and started to leave him away. "Don't forget to take a couple of sodas with you."

Blaine came back grabbed a couple of cans and then left again. As he left his father tried not to hear him whisper to his boyfriend "Kurt that was hot, really didn't think you had that in you."


	3. In the Bedroom

**In Blaine's Bedroom**

"That was amazing Kurt", Blaine smiled. "You didn't have to do it though. Look at yourself." Pushing Kurt in front of the mirror he watched as his boyfriends face fell.

"I wanted to Blaine", grimaced Kurt. "If I can make a good impression on your parent's then it is worth it. Obviously if I could have done it without ruining this shirt it would have been better. This was one of my favourite shirts." Kurt's face fell, "I guess it is too late to save it now."

"I thought you disliked green shirts", Blaine whispered in his ear while curling his arms round Kurt's waist.

"Well I do generally", Kurt admitted. "But this one was special in more than one. When I last wore it you complimented me, telling me it went beautifully with my eyes", Kurt blushed.

Blaine looked at his boyfriends face in the mirror before dropping his eyes. This didn't stop Kurt from seeing the blush creep across his face though. "Well it did. You shouldn't let my opinion change your opinion on green coloured clothes though."

Kurt sighed, "What is done is done. Now didn't you bring me up here to get cleaned up?"

Removing his arms from his boyfriend's waist he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom joined to his room. "This is my bathroom, under the sink are all the toiletries you might want. Towels are in the cupboard to the left of the sink. Feel free to have a full shower or just clean up your face.

"Thanks", beamed Kurt pecking him on the lips before turning into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. "Blaine what are we going to do about my shirt? I can't very well go down to dinner with your parent's in it. Not in its current state" Kurt called through the door.

"We will discuss that when you finish cleaning up." Blaine moved over to his closet. Obviously Kurt was slightly taller than him; however Blaine was slightly broader across the chest. Maybe he could find a shirt for Kurt to borrow that would fit without looking too bad.

As he looked through the clothes he had left at home he heard Kurt whistling. Kurt couldn't be too upset about his shirt if he was whistling. There was a deep red shirt that his brother Cooper got him that might fit Kurt okay but the colour was one Kurt would dislike. There was a white silk shirt that he had inherited from his brother when he moved to New York but it was probably a bit short.

Now Blaine remembered why he always got Kurt's approval on clothes. He just couldn't match the fashion sense of one Kurt Hummel. Leaving his closet door open he walked back out and picked up his guitar. Sitting on the bed he strummed away for a few minutes, playing a couple of bars from different favourites of his.

"Blaine...", Blaine turned to see Kurt had emerged from the bathroom, his face clean now. "That was really quite beautiful playing. I didn't know you could play guitar as well as the piano."

Blaine wanted to respond but his brain and mouth were not cooperating. Kurt was without a shirt! Blaine could see his boyfriends pale alabaster chest. This was a first and he could feel himself staring. Kurt began to become a bit uneasy with the attention and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Umm Blaine? Have you got anything I could use to clean my shirt?", Kurt shyly breathed.

Shaking his head to clear away the lust driven fog that had enveloped it Blaine answered. "I think I might, but it would be better if you borrow a shirt don't you think? I don't think we will be able to clean it up perfectly here."

"Sure, that sounds agreeable. I think I can probably fix it up at home. Although if I can't I might need to purchase a new one."

"If you are only buying a new one because of me then don't Kurt. I am sure we can get that one clean again at yours."

"I am not only doing it because of the compliment you gave me Blaine. It was special to me before then." Kurt looked unsure of whether to go on. "It was the same colour as my mom's favourite dress. She always told me when she wore it that the colour would look great on me", admitted Kurt blushing again.

"Ah... that's even more reason you shouldn't have messed it up", Blaine rushed out feeling his heart sink with guilt. Here was his boyfriend ruining something so important to himself just to be liked by his parents. "Come on. Have a look in here. I am sure you can find something you'd like to wear for now."

Pushing Kurt towards the closet he saw his boyfriends eyes widen as he took in the clothes. "Blaine, if you have all these at home, why do you wear some of the ensembles I have witnessed at Dalton?" Kurt asked turning round to meet his boyfriends' eyes.

"Well honestly, you know what I am like with clothes. Or at least you should by now." Kurt wandered along the shirt rack pausing to look and feel the fabric of a couple. Blaine turned back to his bed and started strumming his guitar again. "Before we leave you will have to let me pack a bag of clothes you need to take back to Dalton", called Kurt.

"Anything for you" replied Blaine smiling. Moments later there was an excited gasp from Kurt. "Be out in a minute", Kurt gasped. Smiling to himself Blaine knew Kurt's shirt dilemma was solved.

Seconds later Kurt came out of the closet wearing the most awful shirt Cooper had ever given Blaine. It was the shirt he bought Blaine a couple of years ago. A glittery sparkling purple satin which had been too big on him anyway so it had never been worn; yet on Kurt it somehow looked amazing. _Damn Blaine thought to himself, now he finds a shirt to put on and all I want to do is rip it off._

"What do you think?" Kurt asked as he gave a twirl. "It's perfect. It looks much better on you than it did on me. Plus it is the right fit for you."

Happy with the assessment he walked other to lounge on the bed next to his boyfriend. Blaine put the guitar down and cuddled up with Kurt on his bed.

* * *

Waking up and rubbing his eyes Blaine looked at his friend who had given him a shake to wake him up. "George! How are you?"

"Very well, Mr Anderson. I hope you are well too. I think it is best if I let you wake your friend. Your mother asked me to inform you dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." George turned and left.

"Who was that?" yawned Kurt. "That was George, he is one of the staff my parents have around the house to assist them. He was always my favourite when I was younger. I want him to call me Blaine but h is far to formal for it." Blaine turned back and smirked at Kurt. "Umm, Kurt you might want to use the 30 minutes we have to do something with your hair."

Kurt looked horrified by Blaine's comment. What had happened to his hair? Jumping up to look in the mirror he groaned. Evidently he had been pulling his hair in his sleep which he did when he was stressed or Blaine had been running his hands through it. Either way it needed fixing. Rush into the bathroom he set about doing what he could to place every strand of hair back where it belonged.

"Hair products are in the second drawer on the right", Blaine called.

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Kurt please leave your hair alone now. It looks fine and we need to go down to dinner now." Blaine reached over to pull Kurt's hands away from his hair. Wrapping his hands around him he gave a comforting hug before pulling away to grab the boy's hand and pulled him through the door towards the stairs and dinner.


	4. Dinner with the Andersons

**Dinner**

Kurt and Blaine entered the Anderson dining room to find just Blaine's mother seated at the table.

"Ah boys. Blaine your father is just freshening up and he will be back down" Rita Anderson smiled at them. "Please be seated"

Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair for him and then moved to sit on the chair next to him. Kurt thanked Blaine and got a smile in response.

"Would you care for some water sir? Or maybe you would prefer a soda with your meal" George asked approaching Kurt. Kurt blushed at being addressed so formally and breathed "A diet coke would be great."

"Very good, and for you sir?", George asked looking at Blaine.

"I'll have the same please George."

"I will be back momentarily with your drinks." George left through the door to the kitchen just as Mr Anderson senior entered and took his seat opposite them. As if on cue a young lady Kurt hadn't met yet entered and poured the wine for Blaine's parents. She then left them in an uneasy silence.

"So..." Rita Anderson started, "I hear you fixed my husband's car dear." She smiled warmly at Kurt. "I'd like to thank you for that. While he maybe a great authority on historical matters and antiques his ability to fix the motor of a car is imaginary. No doubt he and my son told you they built a car together, oh about six summers previous. Well they tried we should say. When they realised they couldn't do it alone my husband called up one of his oldest friend and implored him to come spend the week and help them."

Kurt began to feel slightly easier as he heard the story. He had heard no such thing before. Filing it away for later he would have to remember to ask Blaine about it when they were alone again.

"Now dearest, don't go embarrassing Blaine and myself in front of our guest. The only man that fails is the one that stops trying. On the other hand I thank you for reminding me that I owe him a debt of gratitude. I have organised a little something as a thank you young man. George will give it to you as you leave."

"Ohh, no that is very nice of you sir, but really..." Kurt stammered.

"Nonsense boy, both myself and my wife agree this is appropriate and we won't take no for an answer." Kurt blushed red and nodded. Blaine reached across and gave Kurt's hand a squeeze.

Re entering the room George set the soda glasses before the boys and held the door open for the young lady that had been with them just moments ago. This time she was accompanied by what Kurt could only assume was her identical twin. They carried bowls of piping hot soup and set one before each of the four. A third slightly older women brought in a basket of rolls and a dish of butter in the centre. All the staff left quickly through the kitchen door with a thank you from Rita Anderson.

"Mom, Is this your homemade mushroom soup? Blaine asked.

"Sure is. I finished it just before you arrived this afternoon."

"Ah, thanks mom. You know I love it at Dalton but they sure don't cook as well as you. I miss your cooking."

Rita Anderson laughed, "As long as that isn't all you miss."

They all began to eat their soup as Blaine blushed "Of course not." Mr Anderson chuckled along with his wife. As Kurt tried the soup he could help understand what Blaine was saying. Daltons food was better than high school food since it was a prep school but Mrs Andersons soup was much better than he had tasted before.

"The soup is delicious Mrs Anderson" Kurt smiled. "This is the best soup I have tasted"

"It's just a hobby dear. I have always enjoyed cooking. I sometimes think that is why I went into the business all those years ago."

"My wife used to bake the cakes for the best New York Patisserie" Mr Anderson answered seeing that Kurt looked confused.

"Fred dear, stop you will make me blush" Rita interrupted before her husband could say anymore. "Besides dear, didn't you invite your son and our guest over to get to know him? We can fill Kurt in about our lives another time of his convenience. Of course I am sure our son has told him about us already."

Kurt shifted in his seat sensing that he was going to be the new hot topic for most of dinner now. Blaine gave him a reassuring and knowing smile which helped.

"You are right dearest. So Kurt tells us about you. All we know so far is that you transferred to Dalton after being bullied out of your old school. McKinley high wasn't it? That and you are a part of Warbler show choir is all Blaine has told us."

"That's not true", Blaine snapped. " I also told you he has a Father called Burt, a step mother called Carole and step brother named Finn. That he lives in Lima and was going to be part of my competition at regional's until he transferred."

"Obviously we can't forget that can we. Well now we know all about our guest maybe you would like to give us a topic to talk about?" There was a few moments of silence while they continued to eat. "No can't think of a good topic son? Well maybe we can get back to discussing Kurt." Blaine went red and dropped his gaze. "So care to fill us in on your life Kurt?"

Kurt felt really bad for Blaine. Maybe if he kept talking it would be easier for him. Taking another mouthful of soup and swallowing "What would you like to know?"

"Oh I think there is so much we could talk about. Why don't we start with sports? Do you play any sports?" Fred Anderson asked nonchalantly while there was a twinkle in his eye. Two things happened at once. Rita Anderson sighed beside her husband almost as if embarrassed for him and Blaine stiffened in his seat next to Kurt.

Sensing that maybe Mr Anderson was trying to trip him up Kurt drew a deep breath and answered to his fullest. "I don't play any at the moment; I don't really have time with studying and the glee club. That is unless you count dancing as a sport?" Seeing the frown appear on Mr Andersons face he continued before anything could be said. "The fact is dancing is a great work out and keeps one as fit as football or track. Back at McKinley I played football briefly. I was the kicker and scored the winning point for the only game they won last season."

Kurt stopped for a breath and smiled inwardly as he could see this was not what Fred Anderson had been expecting. "Before I went to McKinley I was captain of the track team of my junior school. I think they all decided I should be captain as it meant I had to put the most effort in but since I was the fastest I didn't mind too much. Plus it was rather enjoyable."

"My goodness, Kurt that is quite impressive dear, I am surprised Blaine didn't tell us this before." Rita Anderson smiled at him again and Kurt felt himself relax again. He looked sheepish for a moment before glancing at the boy next to him. "Well Mrs Anderson that is probably because he didn't know any of this before." Blaine looked amazed at Kurt and gave a full hearted smile.

"Rita dear, call me Rita", Mrs Anderson reminded him. Kurt nodded again and smiled shyly back at her.

George and the ladies from before came in to clear away the first course. Fred Anderson stopped each of the ladies and introduced them to Kurt.

"Kurt boy, this is Isabella our head maid. She is the one in charge of making sure everything is clean and tidy. She does a wonderful job." Fred Anderson smiled at her and received a "Thank you, sir" in response before she moved off.

"And these two ladies are our other maids, Lucy and Rebecca. They are recent additions after we lost Donna and Winifred when they returned home last term. So far I have found little faults with them and those small faults are just because of lack of experience."

"Lucy, Rebecca please excuse my husband. He seems to be in a strange mood this evening. You are both wonderful and we are happy to have you on our staff." Waiting until they left the room she chided her husband. "Fred don't say those sort of things in front of Blaine and our guest. It is polite and isn't the manners of a gentlemen. Honestly I think you could use some lessons at Blaine's school some of the time."

"I apologise dearest and will express that sentiment to them when our guest has left." Rita Anderson nodded to show her approval.

"Ah here comes the main course", exclaimed Rita Anderson. "I planned to cook this myself this afternoon but found myself too engrossed in that new novel your father bought me, so this is Lucy and Rebecca's cooking."

As they began eating again Rita Anderson remembered Kurt's comments in the kitchen earlier that day. "Kurt dear, you said you enjoyed cooking didn't you?"

Kurt finished taking a sip of his soda and placed the glass back down before answering. "Yes that's correct. When I was a lot younger I helped my mom in the kitchen whenever I could. It was a good bonding experience until she passed away when I was eight. We survived for a few years on my dad's cooking, but when I started McKinley they saw I had an aptitude and offered me a place on an extracurricular course. We met twice a week for about three months and learned under one of the head chefs from a Californian restaurant. He was a friend of the principals that wanted to give something back. It taught us all the basics and after that I took over cooking at home. My dad improved with my help but he still says my cooking skill is far superior."

"Kurt your cooking is awesome. Remember the time you convinced the headmaster to let you cook birthday treats for David's surprise party. The head cook bowed down at your skill and left her precious kitchens in your hands. All the Warblers agreed you cook better than Dalton's staff."

"That's quite a compliment", Mr Anderson added almost sarcastically. Blaine spun his neck round at the tone. "And what is that supposed to mean dad?"

"I meant nothing by it. You know I don't think much of cooking. I suppose that comes from never having to learn myself. Having all my meals cooked for me has maybe made me a bit scornful about it."

"Well Kurt next time you visit I hope I can pry you away from dear Blaine to see those skills I heard of just now." Rita Anderson said trying to keep the peace at the table.

"I would love to cook with you next time Rita", Kurt replied.

"So Kurt after our little discussion this afternoon in the garage I hope you pardon me asking. Have you had many boyfriends before?" Fred Anderson swallowed having struggled on the word 'boyfriend'.

"Dad!" Blaine yelled. "You can't ask Kurt that."

"And why can't I ask that? If your brother were here with his girlfriend would you have any objection if I asked about her previous boyfriends?"

"Of course I wouldn't", Blaine retorted. "You would never do it so early in his relationship though would you?"

Fred Anderson stared across at his son but refused to answer that question. Sensing the discomfort settling on the table Kurt felt obliged to play peace keeper between the two Anderson men again.

"It's alright Blaine" Kurt whispered to him. Raising his voice he addressed Blaine's father. "No I haven't had many boyfriends before. Blaine is the first." Kurt blushed but held the man's eyes. Mrs Anderson seemed uncomfortable too but unsure what to say.

"If my son is the first how can you know you are interested-" Mr Anderson stopped changing his mind about how to phrase the question. "How can you be sure you aren't interested in girls?"

"Dear?" Rita Anderson breathed to her husband.

"I know I am not interested in girls Mr Anderson because when I was unsure of what my father's reaction would be to having a gay son I kissed a friend of mine. She agreed to help me lie to my father until I was comfortable to come out." Kurt felt his eyes prickling but held back the tears. This was not the discussion he wanted to have in front of Blaine's parents, not yet anyway. However it seemed Blaine had not exaggerated about his homophobic father. Standing up to this man and educating him about the inaccurate stereotypes was a fiercer desire than the one to cry.

"Kurt-", Blaine reached for his hand on the table. "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"We might as well lay it out while we have your fathers attention", Kurt said, his voice almost breaking halfway through. "Anymore questions sir?"

Fred Anderson looked around the room taking in three very different faces. First was his wife's disappointed and angry face. Next his son's face showing him loathing and anger. Though he had never been close to Blaine since he admitted he was gay the look of pure loathing hurt him. Lastly he took in the fierce courageous face of Kurt Hummel his son's boyfriend. Sure he could see anger, courage, hurt and a whole kaleidoscope of other emotions but the dominant one was courage to stand up for not just himself but also for Blaine.

"Blaine-", Fred Anderson began.

"Save it dad. Thank you both for a nice dinner. Mom it was nice to see you, I have truly missed you but I think it is best that we go now."

"Of course dear, I understand."

Blaine stood and took Kurt's hand. As soon as Kurt was standing he pulled him close and they walked out of the dining room. At the door way stood George. "Ahem master Anderson, I had Lucy and Rebecca fetch your coats they are waiting for you by the front door. As is the bag you brought down from you room. Lastly in the bag you will find your parents gift to Mr Hummel for repairs to the car. Have a safe drive sir."

"Thank you for everything George."

Great thought Fred Anderson even his own staff were behaving as if embarrassed for him.


	5. The Apology

**The Apology**

Kurt woke to the sound of Blaine's voice on the other side of the dorm door.

"Kurt are you in there? Are you awake? Answer me if you are there?" Add to that the hammering of Blaine's knocking and Kurt was not pleased to be woken in such a manner.

"Door's open. Just give it a rest already." Kurt shouted.

Blaine entered the room and immediately cringed at the look his boyfriend was giving him. Let's just say if looks could kill Kurt would have murdered him ten times over in a second flat. "Sorry about that. I know you didn't want to talk about things last night when we got back and I honestly don't blame you. But I think we need to talk about them now." He threw an envelope at Kurt how was sitting up in bed. "There is my parent's gift for fixing my dad's car." Blaine shook his head.

Yawning Kurt picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside were a lot of paper bills, like seriously a lot. He thought there must be $1000, which was more money than he had ever had in his hand before. "That's a lot of money" Kurt frowned. "I don't want it though." Kurt threw the envelope on the floor.

"That's my parents for you" Blaine said regretfully. "Look I know I burst in here when you usually sleep in later than me but after last night I needed to know. I mean I got hardly any sleep last night worrying about the whole thing."

"Worrying about what?" yawned Kurt. "I wanted to know if we are still boyfriends or if you have decided to break up with me after my dad's fiasco last night?" Blaine looked close to tears as he finished speaking. Kurt burst out laughing at Blaine before he realised it might be a bad idea. Blaine falls to his knees with tears streaming down his face. "Kurt I never thought you could be so mean. How can you laugh at me for my dad's behaviour? You could have just said we were through." Getting to his feet, Blaine makes to exit the room, bumping into the bed as he can't see where he is walking.

Kurt grabbed Blaine before he could get any further and pulled him into a tight hug. "Shhh, you are a silly boy Blaine. Of course we are still boyfriends. I mean unless you want to break up with me? I was laughing because you are absurd. You really think just because your dad is a homophobic jerk I won't want you? You warned me what he was like so you shouldn't be sorry."

Blaine stopped sobbing and looked up through tear filled eyes to see his gorgeous boyfriend's fuzzy face. "You mean, you still want me? Of course I still want you."

"Stop crying and come here then", Kurt pulling Blaine's head up for a long passionate kiss. The kiss was wet and salty unlike other kisses but Kurt deepened it because he had never been kissed like this.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in French with Jeff that morning. Jeff was getting Kurt's help with French since he sucked and Kurt spoke it fluently. Kurt pretty much had to show up and he passed which to all the other boys was intensely frustrating.

"Kurt Hummel, you have a visitor. Please report to the headmaster's office", the French teacher called over. "Your fellow students will have to do their own work today" she added with a pleasant smile at her favourite student.

Kurt looked confused as Jeff whispered "Any idea who the visitor is?" Kurt shook his head as he packed his things up. "Let you know at lunch though."

Kurt left without saying another word heading for the headmaster's office.

* * *

Knocking on the headmaster's office he waited. "Come in" came the headmaster's reply. "Ah Mr Hummel thank you come in and take a seat." The headmaster waved him towards a seat in front of the desk. "As you know after your transfer here we have strict policies on visitors. It would seem that I wish to bend those policies today as you have a visitor and though it goes against Dalton academy policy I think it is best if you meet with them and hear them out. If you are willing to do this then I will bring in your visitor. After you have heard them out you will be given a choice to continue the day as usual or as your grades have now meet our standards we will release you from study for today given the situation." Kurt's head was hurting trying to follow everything he had been told. He had no idea who was here or why they were important enough to get him release for a day but he decided to meet with them before thinking it through any further.

"I will meet with them, Sir." Kurt nodded. "Very well, if you just wait here I will step out and bring them in", the headmaster stood and exited the room. Kurt had to wait barely twenty seconds when the door opened again and Mr Anderson entered the room alone. "Good Morning, Kurt."

_What in god's name was Blaine's father doing here? And why was he visiting Kurt not his son?_

"I know this is a bit of a surprise but I asked your headmaster to let me explain. Last night after you left I had a discussion with my wife. She thought I acted very inappropriately towards both you and my son over dinner. I spent a lot of last night in my study thinking on my actions. It did not escape my notice that my own staff also seemed embarrassed for my behaviour. It gave me a lot to think over. The conclusion I came to was that they were right." Mr Anderson stopped to see how Kurt felt about this so far. So far Kurt had kept his face completely neutral.

"I wanted to apologise to you for my behaviour. I am sincerely sorry. Since Blaine came out I have never felt comfortable with it. I've never known how to act or what to say around him. But last night as I thought about the fiasco of a dinner you sat through I realised that many of the reasons I felt uneasy around my son stemmed from the stereotypes of homosexuality I have come to know. I stopped seeing the ways in which he was different from those stereotypes and instead always the ways he conformed to them." Pausing for another breath he moved from the door to the couch at the back of the headmaster's study. Kurt shifted in his chair so he could continue looking at Blaine's father. His face no longer neutral but he knew it showed shock yet he seemed unable to change it.

"The tense relationship that has been pushing me and my son apart must end. Last night I believe was either its breaking point or the point for it to start its recovery. I know my son is hurt as are you young man but last night when I saw the hate he held for me in his eyes you couldn't believe how much it hurt me."

"Mr Anderson Blaine doesn't hate you." Kurt whispered.

"That is very kind of you to so that but we both not it is not true. I have seen a lot more of this world than you, more than most in fact so I know well that one person can be both loved and hated at the same time by an individual. But back to my point, this relationship can't continue as it has. I must either accept that it is destroyed by my own hand or I must try to change and restore it. You know my son better than anyone. Do you believe it can be restored?" Mr Anderson looked anxiously at the boy who he saw now as the only way to fix a foolish mans mistakes.

"I think", Kurt began apprehensive "that it is very damaged and almost impossible to repair. But Hummels believe that anything is possible. If it was done in the right way I think you could make amends."

Mr Anderson smiled slightly at hearing that. "Do you believe you would be willing to help this foolish man give it his best attempt to repair it?"

Kurt beamed at his boyfriends father, "I would be delighted. Do you have any ideas how you might make amends?"

"I am ashamed to say I don't. I thought of maybe buying my son a gift to say sorry. However I don't believe any monetary value would change things."

"Well you are right there. If you were going to buy him his favourite car as I suspect you were, that would not be the way to ask your son to forgive you. You have however come to the right person for the job. What does your son love most?" Kurt asked.

"Um, that would be you, right?" queried Mr Anderson.

"No, besides me", Kurt blushed. "I don't know my son that well. The only thing he talks about apart from you is music, at least to us his parents", sighed Mr Anderson.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Kurt. "If you want to apologise to him do it with music. Music is his passion and it will pierce through all the walls he has built up. The sooner the better though, the longer your son is left to dwell on things the worse they tend to get."

"My son is very lucky to have such a kind and generous partner", Mr Anderson coughed. Collecting himself together he stood ready to depart. "Your principle has informed you that you may be excused from study for the day right?" Kurt nodded. "He mentioned something about a decision leading to me being free for the day."

Mr Anderson chuckled to himself. "Your decision is whether to help me or not. I was hoping you might be willing to help me and though I had no reason to believe you would be willing I managed to get him to grant you a day free from study just in case. As I take it you are willing to help I think it would be best to ask him back in. Excuse me for one moment", turning he walked out the door.

Moments later he walked back in behind the headmaster. "Mr Hummel I am glad you have made the choice I hoped you would. While I don't know the specifics of the circumstance, Dalton's staff are conscious of the fact that family relationships can play an important part of one's educational development. You have agreed to help Mr Anderson I hear, is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"He tells me that music will be required for whatever you plan so the senior common that is used for Warbler practise will be assigned to you for the day. Is there anything else you will require?"

"There is. If you can find a way to bring Blaine to the commons before the Warbler practise this evening that would be most helpful. Also the Warbler practise will need to be postponed for a short while."

"I shall get this arranged. Ask my receptionist and she will give you the key to the room. And Mr Hummel-", the headmaster paused. "Good luck."

"Thank you. Might I suggest you get one of Blaine's Warbler friends such as Jeff or Nick to bring Blaine to the room at the end of study today?"

"A good idea Mr Hummel. Now off you go. Mr Anderson after you finish here today if I might ask to meet with you again before you leave?"

"Of course. I will see you this evening then."

* * *

Kurt began pacing again as he heard the bell signalling that the school day had ended. He had practised with Blaine's father all day. It was clear to him where Blaine got his talent from and that wasn't his dad. Nevertheless he thought Blaine would see the beyond the shaky performance and see the reason behind it. Mr Anderson sat in the other room collecting his thoughts; he had admitted to Kurt that he had never done anything like this before.

There was a knock at the door and Kurt put on his best smile, trying to hide his nerves about his plan. Unlocking and opening the door he smiled at Jeff and shook his head as the boy went to ask something. "Later" he promised and grabbed Blaine's hand pulling him through the door before locking it again before warblers arrived and barged in.

"Kurt?" Blaine cried hugging him. "Jeff told me you left French this morning because you had a visitor in the headmaster's office. What happened? Who was it? You weren't at lunch where you said you would tell Jeff about it, so I started to worry."

Pulling his boyfriend to the couch facing the piano he pushed him on the seat and took his place on his lap. "Blaine calm down. Yes I had a visitor and you will understand in a moment. First you need to give me a promise. I want you to sit here listen and not over react. Now do I have your promise?" Kurt looked at Blaine's confused face. It took him a second to respond but Blaine nodded. Jumping up from his boyfriends lap he moved over to sit at the piano and began preparing. As Kurt began to play Blaine's attention was drawn to the door to the next room as a figure emerged.

_What have I got to do to make you love me_

_What have I got to do to make you care_

Blaine jumped out of his seat. Kurt gave him a stern look to remind him of his promise and he sat back down.

_What do I do when lightning strikes me_

_And I wake to find that you're not there_

Blaine's father moved to stand in front of the piano as Kurt had drilled him to that afternoon. _Why was Blaine's father singing Elton John? Of course he knew the song but his father never sang._

_What do I do to make you want me_

_What have I got to do to be heard_

_What do I say when it's all over_

_And sorry seems to be the hardest word_

Blaine shook his head at the song choice. He had no doubt it had been Kurt's choice. _He silently thanked him. The song seemed really cheesy to Blaine which made him smile even if his father was butchering it. Oh well at least it wasn't one of his favourites._

_It's sad, so sad_

_It's a sad, sad situation_

_And it's getting more and more absurd_

_It's sad, so sad_

_Why can't we talk it over_

_Oh it seems to me_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

Now Blaine knew he could be really oblivious like most of the time but it sounded like his dad was apologising to him. This just made him angrier. _Why was he getting an apology instead of Kurt? Why was Kurt helping him?_

_What do I do to make you love me_

_What have I got to do to be heard_

_What do I do when lightning strikes me_

_What have I got to do_

_What have I got to do_

_When sorry seems to be the hardest word_

His father looked pleased he had finished and Blaine saw Kurt sigh a huge sigh of relief as he made his way to sit beside him. Taking Blaine's hands in his own Kurt saw that he was confused and smiled to himself. _How did he find the most oblivious guy in Ohio and fall in love with him? Blaine was adorable but so clueless most of the time._

"Honey", Kurt began "say something please." Blaine seemed to thaw out and instantly snapped his head round to his dad. "Explain", Blaine commanded in an icy tone that Kurt was impressed with. He thought only he could make his voice that deadly.

"Son I-", Mr Anderson began but stopped at the look on Kurt's face.

"Blaine honey, he is your dad. That is no way to talk to him. Especially after what he just did." Blaine turned with a look of utter bewilderment to see his boyfriend looking ashamed of him.

"How can you defend him after last night?"

"The visitor this morning that I went to see during French, you remember right?" nodding in Mr Anderson's direction. "Now take a few deep breathes, calm down and start again."

Trusting Kurt had his best interests at heart he followed his instructions. "Please could you explain" Blaine asked of his father again. This time careful to be polite.

"Well son, as you have heard now I came to visit this young man this morning to offer an apology for my behaviour last night." Blaine nodded and some of the anger left his system now he understood that Kurt had been apologised to first. "As I told him last night both your mother and our staff made me realise I acted in a less than hospitable manner. I saw the way you looked at me last night with hate in your eyes and it hurt. So today I came to apologise to you and your partner. I met with the headmaster this morning and asked if he would allow me to try and mend my ways. He assented to allow this after I explained the situation briefly. I asked Kurt here to help me find a way to apologise to you."

"No offence dad but I kinda worked that out. You aren't an Elton John fan and you have never sung before that I know of."

"Well that was the best way we could think for me to apologise since we agreed showering you with an expensive gift wouldn't be advisable. You have to understand I am very sorry. Not just for last night but for the way I have treated you since you decided to tell us your were gay. It is something I am willing to work on. No doubt I will slip up along the way but I wanted to try and fix our broken relationship before it is beyond repair."

Blaine began to tear up as he heard the words he had wished to hear from his father for so long. "Why now? I mean this isn't the first time you have acted in such a manner. Why did this time make any difference?" Blaine's voice waivered and rose in volume.

"As you left last night I saw something pass between the two of you. I realised it was the same thing your mother and I share. It was love. I still don't claim to understand the complexities of homosexuality but I couldn't miss they way you cared for one another so deeply. I know it will take time but I hope you will allow me that to show you I can change. I will change. I welcome the chance to get to know my son properly and his partner."

"Boyfriend dad", Blaine rolled his eyes "not partner, boyfriend."

"Blaine please cut your father some slack", Kurt whispered from his side. "Coming out as gay, things took time for you establish a new normal didn't they?" Blaine looked Kurt in the eye and nodded. "Since your father is beginning to come to terms with this don't you think you should give him some time to become comfortable?" Again Blaine nodded.

"Father, I forgive you and look forward to building a better relationship in the future." Blaine smiled at his father before getting up to hug him.

"Thank you" he breathed into his son's ear. Once his son released him he looked over to Kurt and said "Thank you". Mr Anderson opened his arms clearly offering Kurt a hug and watched as both boys eyes widened. Kurt moved forward to accept a brief and uncomfortable hug from him.

"Right I must be off to speak with you headmaster again as he requested me too. Blaine I hope we can sit down for dinner again soon." Mr Anderson walked to the door and unlocked it. Striding from the room leaving the boys alone they looked at one another.

Blaine's eyes began to tear up again. "I love you", he huffed as he collapsed into Kurt's arms.

"As I love you."

The sound of footsteps approached the door. "Can we start rehearsals now?" Wes all but cried.

"Sure", sniffed Blaine wiping his eyes.

"Everything okay man?" Jeff asked.

"It will be", Blaine responded. "Oh and Kurt will explain when he is good and ready. No rushing him Jeff."

The other warblers entered and they settled down for the meeting.


End file.
